<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Snowed In by MudHorn_Djarin19</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29481579">Snowed In</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MudHorn_Djarin19/pseuds/MudHorn_Djarin19'>MudHorn_Djarin19</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kingsman (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cockwarming, Mutual Pining, PIV Sex, Unprotected Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 22:54:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,951</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29481579</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MudHorn_Djarin19/pseuds/MudHorn_Djarin19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A snowstorm has hit after a mission trapping you and your partner Agent Whiskey in the freezing cold safe house. The weather brings you two closer together.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jack | Whiskey (Kingsman)/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>51</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Snowed In</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Champ had given you and your partner Agent Whiskey a mission in northern Canada in the middle of winter. You had just finished the mission and were back at the designated safe house typing up your report of the mission whilst the local news played in the background. You could make out they were saying something about the weather a bit when Jack grabbed the remote to turn it up.<br/>
“Record breaking amounts to come in tonight. Could last up to several days.” The news anchor said.<br/>
“Sounds like we might be gettin’ snowed in here and have to stay longer than planned darlin’. No way we’ll be able to drive out of here if it snows as much as they’re callin’ for.” Jack says.<br/>
“Yea. At least I’m with good company.” You smile at your partner who smiles back.<br/>
You and Jack had been partners for some time now and over the course of that time you had succumbed to this charms but he didn’t know that. You had fallin’ head over heels for the cowboy but, you never had the courage to really say anything about it. Usually playing off your flirtations or how his flirtations made you feel with something to do with the mission. At least if you were going to be snowed in with someone it’s someone whose company you enjoyed but man if you didn’t wish you were already a couple so you could enjoy the snowy weather together cuddling.<br/>
You sigh and shook your head, heading off to go take a shower.<br/>
****<br/>
Later that evening you and Jack are curled up on the sofa. The snow had started to fall down, already building up several inches. You two were definitely going to be stuck here for a while if it kept up. Thankfully you packed well, had good company and the safe house was well stocked with any necessities. Jack had cooked you both soup to keep warm and had turned on an old favorite movie of his that happened to be playing on tv.<br/>
After a good while of chatting and watching tv you both decided to call it for the night and go to bed. The safe houses thankfully had separate beds but shared rooms. You’ve shared rooms before since you were partners and went on many missions together so it was no problem to not have your own private space.<br/>
“Don’t keep me up with your snoring tonight.” You picked at him as you crawled into your bed.<br/>
“Hey, I don’t snore!” Jack responded back.<br/>
“One of these days I am going to record you and prove to you that you do.” You chuckled.<br/>
He rolled his eyes and crawled into his own bed before turning off the light. The snowstorm outside had picked up steam and was causing the wind to howl and make the house even colder. You shivered in your bed, curling up into a ball as best as you can and pulling the blankets around you to keep warm. You had on long thick pants and a big hoodie too to keep in the warmth however, nothing was seeming to work.<br/>
“Jack?” You whispered.<br/>
“Hm?” He groaned, half asleep. “What is it?”<br/>
“I…um… I’m really cold. Do we have any extra blankets?” You ask.<br/>
“I think in the closet out in the foyer.” He replies, crawling out of bed. “I’ll grab them for you. Stay put.”<br/>
He returns with two blankets and places them over you before returning to his bed. A bit longer passes and you are still freezing. You start to wonder just how cold out it is and if the heating in this old safehouse actually works. You know you had turned it up before you both went to bed.<br/>
“Jack?” You whisper again. Hoping he’s still awake.<br/>
“Hm?” He replies.<br/>
“I-I’m still cold. Are you cold or am I just crazy?” You chuckle lightly.<br/>
“I’m okay for now. Come here.” He says.<br/>
You get up, a blanket wrapped around you and waddle over to his bed. He scoots over and lifts one side of his blanket up for you to crawl under. You do so and snuggle in next to him.<br/>
“Better?” He asks and smirks.<br/>
You already feel warmer, just from the heat his body radiates off of him. You nod and get snuggled in under the blankets next to him as you lay on your side, back facing him.. You feel his arm wrap around your waist, bringing you closer to his chest. You yelp in surprise.<br/>
“Sorry darlin’... uh I'm not crossing any boundaries here am I? Just want to keep you warm. Can’t have my partner freezing on me. Can’t do missions alone.” He chuckles.<br/>
“N-no it's okay. I was just surprised. Thank you.” You say as you borrow yourself into his chest with your back a bit more. You stay snuggled in close to him, breathing in his musky scent wafting from him.  You and Jack were close but never figured you were close enough to do this type of stuff. Yeah you are only doing it cause the cold and he cares about you as a partner but still you are surprised. You stay wrapped in his arms for a bit but continue to shiver. Jack sighs and removes his arm from you to sit up a bit, removing his shirt before laying back down and bringing you back into his embrace.<br/>
“You know what they say is a good thing to do when freezing…? Take off all your clothes and huddle together. Soak in each other’s body heat.” He chuckles and you can tell just from his voice he is smirking too.<br/>
You aren’t sure what to say. Holy shit… did Jack just suggest that you both cuddle… naked?! You gulp in response and stay silent.<br/>
“What ya say? Want to give it a shot?” He says, his fingers playing with the hem of your shirt.<br/>
“O-okay.” You say and sit up removing your clothes, while Jack shuffles the rest of his clothes off.<br/>
You both shuffle back under the covers and Jack immediately wraps his arm back around your torso, bringing you flush against his chest. Damn maybe this theory he mentioned was correct. You sigh in content at the overwhelming warmth you feel radiating from him. You both stay silent for a bit until you shift a bit and accidentally grind your butt against Jack. He groans in response. You stay still for a second processing what just happened. Is Jack… hard? You shift again and grind your butt against him slightly. Jack’s hand slides down to your hip and holds you against him firmly.<br/>
“Darlin’... you might want to stop that unless you want to warm up a whole ‘nother way” He groans.<br/>
Your eyes widen slightly in shock. So he is hard. Was it cause he was attracted to you? Got that way thinking of someone else laying here with you? You reach your arm behind you, dragging your fingers up into his hair and tug gently. “And what if I do?” You ask.<br/>
Jack audibly gulps and grinds into you. “Uh…” He isn’t sure where to start. He wasn’t expecting to get hard laying next to you, you to notice it, nor you go along with his goofy plan for warmth which seems to be working. “Sugar?” He questions.<br/>
You roll back against him, tilting your head and press a kiss to his lips with a chuckle. “Jack… you really are oblivious huh? I thought you’d be smarter working for Statesman.”<br/>
“What do you mean?” He asks.<br/>
“I’ve had feelings for you for a while now. I just slightly hid them because I was nervous.” You reply, running your fingers through his hair a bit.<br/>
Jack places a kiss to your forehead. “Darlin’ you ain’t ever gotta be nervous around me cause hell you make me nervous. I’ve had feelings for you a while now too.” He chuckles.<br/>
You kiss his lips again and smile into it. “I’m glad we finally got that out there. Now warm me up cowboy. Please. I’m still cold.” You giggle and grind your butt against him again.<br/>
“Don’t gotta ask me twice sugar.” He says. He hooks an arm under your knee and brings your leg over his hip. His cock brushes against your folds, coating himself in your wetness before he slowly pushes into you. You both moan in response. He bottoms out inside of you and places a kiss against your neck. Holding your waist with his one hand to help guide you, his other hand laying underneath you sneaks around to cup your breast. You both still for a minute just reveling in each other’s presence. Jack slowly starts to pull out leaving just the tip before he pushes back in, keeping a slow pace. He places gentle kisses on your neck, his mustache tickling your neck. You giggle at the feeling. Your hand in his hair continues to stay there and gently pull at the strands. You other hand slides down to your core, teasing your clit while he continues to pump in and out of you. Jack continues to pump in and out of you, teasing your breasts and covering your neck in kisses and marks. Working at your clit you feel your release building up.<br/>
“J-Jack…” You groan, working your hand faster.<br/>
“Let go sugar. Come on.” He groans into your ear, picking his pace up a bit.<br/>
A few more thrusts into you and your coming undone around him, moaning in response. He continues to fuck you through your release working close to his own.<br/>
“Where do you want me?” He groans.<br/>
“Inside. I’m on the pill.” You say.<br/>
“Fuck…” Jack moans as ropes of his cum fill you. He slows his thrusts but doesn’t pull out. He curls his arm that was on your hip around your waist and kisses you cheek. “Warmed up now darlin’?” He chuckles.<br/>
You feel the sheen of sweat on both your bodies and nod with a chuckle. “Yes very.”<br/>
“Good. Warmed me up too. I think I’ll stay like this for the night. I’m very comfy…” He mumbles burying his face into your neck.<br/>
You smile and rub his arm wrapped around you. It doesn’t take long once both comfy and now finally warm to fall asleep.<br/>
****<br/>
You awake in the morning with a stretch. The sun peeking through the windows had awoken you. You look down and see Jack’s arm still wrapped tight around you. His snores coming from behind you. You smile at the sight. Finally happy to be over your nervousness and having gotten your feelings out. Last night was great too… oh shit last night. You lift the covers and look down at you two still connected. You chuckle and roll back slightly against him to press a kiss to his cheek. Jack’s snores stop and he shifts, blinking his eyes open.<br/>
“Mhmm mornin’ darlin’...” He says.<br/>
“Morning. Sleep well? I keep you warm?” You giggle.<br/>
“Mhmm very much.” He says squeezing you slightly. “Might have to keep each other warm again tonight… if not the next few nights depending on how much snow hit us.” He says into your neck before pressing a kiss.<br/>
“Fine by me. I like being kept warm. Especially if it’s by you cowboy.” He chuckle. “Maybe we can find some new but similar ways to warm up.”<br/>
“Mhmm I like the idea of that sugar. Let’s hope we got hit with a lot of snow.” He says. “But for now. I’d like to just stay here in the comfort of our combined warmth. I don’t want to leave anytime soon…”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>